Rebekah's Love Story
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Leaving Mystic Falls, Rebekah hopes that in Forks Washington she won't have to worry about her life being in constant danger also never knowing that she would finally meet her soul mate but not knowing if they will end up together with his current girlfriend in the way. Lemons!


**Rebekah's Love Story**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

**Summary:** Leaving Mystic Falls, Rebekah hopes that in Forks Washington she won't have to worry about her life being in constant danger also never knowing that she would finally meet her soul mate but not knowing if they will end up together with his current girlfriend in the way. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Edward/Rebekah, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice

**A/N: In this Story there will be some reference to the Vampire Diaries World but it will mostly be about The Twilight world with Rebekah at the center of it.**

**A/N: The Original Family are way older than the Volturi. Rebekah took the cure but instead of becoming human, she will be able to get pregnant and once the baby is born it will be completely human until its 18th birthday. **

* * *

**Ch.1**

"OMG! Did you hear?" Jessica squealed, bouncing around in her seat and immediately catching the attention of her friends,

"We're getting another new student this week!"

"Really?" Mike quickly perked up and wretched his glare away from a particular table that a certain Cullen sat at.

"Another one after Bella?" He said out loud, knowing it was pretty much a rare phenomenon to get one new student in Forks, but two? And in the same year?

He hoped it was another girl... since Bella hadn't taken to his advances too well.

"Yes!" Jessica sighed wistfully, "He's coming later this week!" She giggled, instantly squishing Mike's hopes the moment she said 'he'.

"Yeah, that's great" Mike grumbled under his breath, already rather put down by this mysterious transfer student.

**~The Cullen's~**

"So we are getting a new student?" Edward said to Alice hoping that she saw something about it.

"I got nothing" Alice said with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella tightening her hold on Edward's arm.

"It means that something is blocking her" explained Rosalie as if she was talking to a moron.

Blushing in anger, Bella hoped that the new student turned out to be a vampire so that he could change her into one and then she would be beautiful, powerful and never have to worry about getting old and also putting Rosalie in her place.

It was a good thing that Edward couldn't read her mind because he would be shocked and disgusted by what was going through it. Hearing Jasper question Alice brought Bella's focus back to Alice's lack of vision.

"What should we do?" asked Jasper with defense tactics going through his mind.

"I don't know" Alice answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"For now nothing, but we'll talk to Carlisle about this when we get home" Edward said while looking at his siblings and Bella.

"Come on, let's get to class" said Emmett just as the bell rang.

And with that said the Cullen siblings plus Swan headed to class for another boring day of high school.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Walking to class with Edward on my arm was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, especially with all the looks that I am receiving from the school population made coming to this boring and stupid town really worth it especially when I found out about Edward and his family being Vampires, really rich vampires but vampires none the less.

I can't wait till I get turned into a Vampire, I will be the most beautiful and most powerful woman when Edward turns me.

**(End of Bella's POV)**

Entering their first class of the day Edward and Bella walked in holding hands towards their seats and sat down waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson.

"Alright class let's begin" said Mr. Johnson bringing everybody's attention toward himself.

And with that both Bella and Edward put the news of what Alice told them in the parking lot to the back of their minds.

**~ After School ~**

Exiting the school building both Edward and Bella walked towards his Volvo to wait for the rest of his siblings. Seeing that they were going to be a while, Edward and Bella leaned against his Volvo well more like Bella leaned against Edward himself.

"Edward what do you think is going to happen when the new guy gets here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but when he does get here, we will keep an eye on him" finished answering Edward just as his siblings arrived.

"Let's go home" said Alice as she was getting into Edward's car with Jasper right behind her.

Leaving the school's parking lot the Cullen's have a lot going through their minds about if the new kid was human?, would their secret be exposed?, will he be a threat?, would they have to kill him?.

* * *

**~The Cullen House~**

Arriving home the Cullen children plus Bella made their way inside. Quickly walking inside, they greeted Esme with tense smiles.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme upon noticing their stiff posture.

"There's a new student coming to Forks High" said Jasper.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Esme asked with confusion.

"That's just it, I can't see him at all" explained Alice with a bit of worry.

"Oh" was Esme's only reply.

"Let's not worry about it now, we'll talk more about this when Carlisle gets home" said Esme with a frown.

And with that everyone except Emmett and Esme left the living room to head to their rooms.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Hearing Carlisle arrive home had some of the Cullen's plus Bella rushing into the living room to speak to him about Alice's trouble with seeing the new kid.

Entering the house, Carlisle saw his family with Bella waiting for him in the living room. Noticing their tense postures, he began to worry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Bella again?" asked Carlisle with worry not noticing Bella flush with embarrassment and glaring at him for his last comment.

"No, nothing happened with Bella this time. The school is getting a new student, and I can't see him at all in my visions" explained Alice with a frown.

"That's a bit worrying" asked Carlisle with a small frown.

"What should we do Carlisle?" asked Rosalie with worry.

"For now we do nothing" Carlisle said.

"Why not?" asked Bella angrily.

"There's nothing we can do until he gets here" said Carlisle with patients while calming down his tense family and Bella.

* * *

**~Two Days Later~**

Two days had past and the whole school learned that they were getting another new student that would be arriving today and they were all eagerly waiting for him to arrive.

That was when he entered, a slick red car drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the grandness of the vehicle. It was an Audi R8 and it shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. He parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared.

Then she stepped out of the car and everybody was shocked that he was a she. She was breathtakingly gorgeous that she put Rosalie to shame. She had a slim frame with curves in all the right places that showed underneath her clothes.

Her hair was icy blonde and the most dangerous yet gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and paleness of her skin. She wore no expression but deep within her hues laid disinterest and smugness at the stares she received.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
